ND/Questions and Investigations
The format is a question in bold, followed by the difficulty and known data count on the line below. Feel free to organize. Questions that have been analyzed are in italics and have the answer on the third line. ;What is Dame 's motivation and how can we get her to work for us? :Moderate (-9 to -12); 5 pieces of data :Dame Prowel is upset about being junior to Sir Cob. She will support removing Queen Carys if the new ruler removes Sir from command of the army, promotes Dame Prowell in his place, and allows her to lead the Fae Army in offensive battles. ;How can find out the Empire's goals for the s? :Easy (-5 or less) ;What are the Empire's goals for the Fae Courts? :Multistage; moderate (-9 to -12); 2 pieces of data ;How could we prove to the Fae that the Empire's plans are harmful to their interests? :Multistage, unknown difficulty - a lot of the difficulty of proving it will depend on the exact goals. ;Who else among the Fae leadership is ready for a leadership change and why? :Multistage; easy to moderate, (-5 to -12); each stage identifies one person, but different stages have different difficulties. ;How ready, militarily, are the Fae Courts to repel an imperial incursion? :Easy (-5 or less) :The Fae border guard is adequate to defend a river into a forest against half a Legion or so. Outside of a forest, not at a river crossing, or against more troops and things get dicey. Two full legions would splatter them. We are pretty sure, based on available evidence, that Gravecall doesn't have a half legion to spare right now. ; How ready are the Fae Courts to take the offensive outside their own lands? :Easy (-5 or less) ;Would the Grand Mistress of the Stars be willing to send an apprentice to teach wizards about thaumatology? :Easy (-5 or less); 2 pieces of data :Doirin has 0 interest in teaching things to outsiders in violation of the Imperial Pact, unless it is necessary to achieve exclusive access to the confluences. Then she'll do it. Assuming the Imperial Pact is lifted for other reasons, she still doesn't want to spend time teaching you primitive screwheads, but again, would do it if it meant getting access to the confluences. ;What motivates Sir Cob, and how likely is he to support Brangwen? :Moderate (-7 or less) ;What caused Dame Midge to come down on the side of Carys when the succession was being determined? How attached is she to that decision? What might persuade her to change her mind? How does she feel about possible foreign ventures and breaking the truce with the Empire of Night? :Trivial: ask Brangwen and Sefni. :Dame Midge wasn't the Grand Scribe. The Grand Scribe at the time ruled against Brangwen because she couldn't provide any evidence that Caran Law didn't apply to the throne: she had no direct proof, and Aethel Tristan denied under oath that King Kerwin had told him that the Mac Oberons were descendants of mixed breed. ;How did King Lludd die? :Trivial :Died of wounds inflicted by manavores in the Deep Archives while trying to retrieve (presumably) Titian and Oberon's marriage contract or Oberon's Will. ;Is there any chance the Empire was involved in Lludd's death? :Moderate (-8 or worse) ;Is there any chance that Carys was involved in Lludd's death? :Moderate (-8 or worse) ;How do we get access to the Deep Archives? :Multistage; Easy (-5 or less); additional stages are harder. :Queen Carys has sealed the archives and could unseal them. ;Who are prominent art collectors among the Fae? :Easy (-4 or so) : Merch Oberon, , Sir , Lark Starfall Rose, Eric Mhic Rhees, and Amfion Mac Pietheas. There's also supposed to be someone in Pulshly who deals in fine art. ;Who has an important, hidden art collection that contains an important portrait? :Hard (-12 or worse); 3 pieces of data ;What is Wynn Merch Wynn hiding that might cause her to be disgraced and kicked out of court? :Hard, -12 or worse; 7 pieces of data. :Merch Wynn's nephew disappeared slightly after Carys' first son was killed in an a dubiously legal, or possibly illegal, duel. He was known to have been feuding with a dynfarch at the time and the Merch Wynns are friendly with some dynfarches. :Greex suspects that Merch Wynn helped smuggle the killer and her nephew out the country after the nephew served as second in the duel and was accessory to murder of the heir apparent, or as it more commonly known, treason. Questio ;How should we prepare to enter the Ramskull Barrows, retrieve the stuff we're looking for, and return alive? :Multistage, usually moderate difficulty (stages reveal potential obstacles and suggest solutions), 4 pieces of data.